A New Family Lives Under The Same Roof
by wilson.87.house
Summary: James Palmer, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo. James Evan Wilson, Gregory House, Tim McGee , all partners with some twist in there lives . Tony is is father to New born that is Leroy's Son . Palmer and Greg are starting a Family . Wilson and Timmy are starting a family themselves . They have another child that Jimmy Palmer Adopted . With that Said they live in N.J under the same Roof


March 15 2013 were we started,, Greg Conceived on April 7 then showed signs of Carry April Ten)

House arrives late at Work hung over and feels he was drugged does not remember last night. All he remembers Tritter was at the bar last night with James Palmer there as well. House then remembers having one night with James Palmer House walks into the Clinic to do his Hours, so Cuddy stays off his back since he feels like he has the morning sickness since he was not able to keep the food down. House felt like he going to be sick once more then runs past Cuddy and James Evan Wilson since they were in the Clinic too.

James Evan Wilson see's Greg running to the bathroom what wrong with Greg, He looks at Lisa

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg pukes in the man's room and then sneaks out of the man's room then runs off to his office to take a nap

James Evan Wilson started feeling sick for some reason so he runs to the man's room and throws up

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House was in his office rubbing his head – "ugh, I don't feel so good"

James Evan Wilson finishes throwing up and he goes to his brother's office holding his stomach,"hey bro"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House hey yourself bro ,, you look like hell ,, are you feeling alright bro *rubs his forehead*

James Evan Wilson I felt fine couple minutes ago than I started getting sick and I ran to the bathroom and throwing up

James Evan Wilson but yeah it feel fine bro

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House that is Good bro ,, I Think I was Drugged last night , but I don't remember anything last night Bro *rubs his head*

James Evan Wilson I don't know what happened bro at all hell i wasn't even with you i was at home with hector

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House yea, that part I remember you being home with the little monster

James Evan Wilson "hey hector is getting good at not chewing at anything Greg you just don't like hector when he chewed on your cane and broke it when we were leaving the hospital"*he sits in the lounge chair with his hand on his stomach*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "Well I recently got out PT OT , I didn't know the little guy chewed at all ,, I also think I pulled a few stitches that day too " evil people

James Evan Wilson "he did Greg he was chewing your cane when I was making something to eat"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "Evil puppy"

James Evan Wilson I know Greg I don't know why Bonnie gave me that dog anyway

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House guess she was fed up with him, I guess puppy Training school when he 8 weeks old,, and he hates me

James Evan Wilson" I would think that a good idea"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House shakes his head and then pukes in the trash can

James Evan Wilson he looks at Greg worried why he is puking hoping he won't get sick

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House tries not making his older Brother worry about him but one look on his bro Face he saw Jimmy was, thinking in his head damn - there is nothing wrong bro

James Evan Wilson "yeah there is Greg, your puking for some reason"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House" it's only the flu bro, no need to worry

James Evan Wilson than why I puke couple minutes ago

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House I just at some food that don't agree with my gut bro

James Evan Wilson "I don't know what is wrong with me *starts getting sick and runs to the bathroom and pukes again*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "I think your Carrying Bro"

James Evan Wilson "What, How I'm a fucking guy Greg"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "We are shape Shifters you idiot *flicks ya*

James Evan Wilson hey I fucking forgot you moron

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grins – "grouchy idiot"

James Evan Wilson *shakes my head*ass

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "your only using half your brain, and I'm an ass *shakes head and chuckles while poking you*

James Evan Wilson "ok Mr. Smarty pants*wipes my mouth* hey don't poke my stomach"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "Opps" *smirks, even if he is Drunk and Stoned*

James Evan Wilson he lays on the floor because his back is acting up again

James Evan Wilson "I hate my back"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House smirks- would you kill me if I told you I came to work Stone and drunk while driving your car into a tree

James Evan Wilson what you fucking came into work drunk and stoned what do you think you're doing are you fucking crazy! You wreak my car into a tree

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House as of right now,, yes I am ,, because I don't know what drug was slipped in my drink,, I didn't see the tree

James Evan Wilson "what the hell house you think Cuddy would flip out when she see you like this

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House I'm only here to see what's in my bloodstream,, I am waiting for the results bro, then I am going home even if I did kill your car

James Evan Wilson oh I don't know what to do with my damn stomach if this keeps up

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House I still think you're pregnant

James Evan Wilson what about you

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House umm probably not

James Evan Wilson you think we should do an ultrasound on both of us

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House I think so too bro,, do think Tony is going to tell Gibbs

James Evan Wilson I don't think so he completely terrified of Gibbs

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House who wouldn't be *shudders*

James Evan Wilson yeah you got a point there

James Evan Wilson let's go and see if you and me are pregnant

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House was nervous because he going to have to tell the truth what happen that night

James Evan Wilson "will let's go!

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House gets up and fellows you

James Evan Wilson opens the door of Greg's office and walks toward the ultrasound exam room

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House, Fellows you in his own little world

James Evan Wilson I'll go first bro

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg got the ultrasound wand and then got the gel

James Evan Wilson unbuttons his shirt and laid down on the table

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House *house places the gel on your belly then checks to see were the baby was and saw you had twins- looks like Twins bro

James Evan Wilson *he looks up and passes out

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House laughs and then tosses water at you

James Evan Wilson he sits up" what the hell house

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "you passed out Jimmy

James Evan Wilson" because seeing that house*he point to the screen

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House They are three weeks as well,, there nothing wrong with twins

James Evan Wilson "wow just wows Greg

James Evan Wilson this is crazy house me being pregnant

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "Bro you're a shape shifter they are able to become pregnant

James Evan Wilson "gotcha but I don't have girl friend or a boyfriend house

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "did you forget you got pranked then you had one night stand with Tim which was on March 14 then conceived on march 15 2013

James Evan Wilson "oh god I did forgot

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "yup,, you were wasted bro

James Evan Wilson "oh god Tim was at my apartment

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House oh boy bro,, he knocked u up

James Evan Wilson He passes out again

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House ha-ha-ha *sneaks out after he pulled prank on his brother, then runs off to the bathroom , since he knows his bro would not be happy about who might be the dad to his unborn child*

James Evan Wilson he wakes up seeing that his brother wasn't in the room so he gets up and wipe the gel of his stomach and button his shirt and goes to his office

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg yawns and then takes a nap in his office under his desk ,since he feels like shit after using the head . House took 30 minute nap then went to go bug his bro since he pranked him

James Evan Wilson was on the floor in my office lying on his back since his back started bugging him

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House looks at his bro - ok bro

James Evan Wilson *try's to get comfortable*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sits in your chair

James Evan Wilson I hate my back right now

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House well bro your three weeks pregnant

James Evan Wilson yeah but my back has been doing this

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House" damn,, did you fall on it or something bro

James Evan Wilson it probably a muscle spasm

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "bummer bro" - plays with rubber band

James Evan Wilson *gets up from laying on the floor and sits on the couch hearing his phone go off

James Evan Wilson "oh god it's Tim bro

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "what are you going to do ,, just let it ring bro

James Evan Wilson no i just can't do that*picks up the phone*hi Tim

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House good thinking bro *aha-ha-ha*

James Evan Wilson yeah I know

James Evan Wilson "hi Timmy

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House -Timmy- hey James,, how are you

James Evan Wilson "I'm doing ok just feeling like crap

James Evan Wilson "uh Tim can you come down to New Jersey *blushes*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Tim- sure,, I think Tony wants to leave too

James Evan Wilson ok I'll see you soon

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Tim- alright,, see you soon

James Evan Wilson *hangs up my cell*oh God how the hell I'm going to explain. Tim, that I'm pregnant with his kid's bro?

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "just say he you're the kids father Tim

James Evan Wilson "this is going to drive me nuts completely nuts heck i can put hand on my stomach and telling him

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "yea, that's good idea bro

James Evan Wilson" it is?

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "yea,, he smart

James Evan Wilson ok Greg*sits up holding my stomach*

James Evan Wilson I can't believe I'm pregnant with Tim's kids

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee *Gibbs gets a text from tony and his eyes goes wide and text him back*WHAT!

James Evan Wilson James was afraid telling Tim that he is carrying his twins boys

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee text-why you didn't tell me?

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg sneaks off in his wolf form to scared people

James Evan Wilson" god I'm so nervous

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "you sound nervous

James Evan Wilson" I am Greg

James Evan Wilson I don't know how the hell I'm going to tell him I'm going to put his hand on my stomach and tell him and how am I going to relax

Gibbs looks at Tony's desk thinking why he wears his pull over all the time

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "breath for one bro,, there not here yet

James Evan Wilson he slowly took a deep breath and sits on the couch

James Evan Wilson "Tony relax bro

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sneaks into the room in his wolf form

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony Was laying in the hospital bed screaming his head off in pain since it's been 48 hours,, was not sure who he wants to call

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Gibbs looks at Tony's desk thinking why he wears his pull over all the time

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Ziva – "Gibbs were is tony

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-"Gibbs, don't know Ziver

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Ziva- did you know Tony is carrying your child, he told me when you were in Mexico

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Gibbs-no he didn't Ziva

Anthony Markus DiNozzo *Tony was walking down and up the hall ways of the hospital was debating to call the father of his child

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee was wondering where tony was at

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony grabs his cell and calls Jethro

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Gibbs picks up his phone Gibbs

Anthony Markus DiNozzo "hey boss,,

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- tony where are you?

Anthony Markus DiNozzo in a hospital walking up and down the halls since 48 hours

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- you're in the hospital I'm coming right now*gets up from my desk and walks downstairs*what hospital you're at?

Anthony Markus DiNozzo "Princeton, it's were both my brothers work in New jersey *was pacing the hall ways to stop the pain*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Gibbs- ok I'm coming right now*goes to my car and gets in and starts driving to Princeton

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg was in his wolf form

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Anthony fellows what Greg did and was in less pain but walks up and down the hospital halls

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee Gibbs gets to a rest stop and gets out and goes to the bathroom and throws up wondering why I'm puking

Anthony Markus DiNozzo paces still then sneaks up on Cuddy scarring her

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy screams and Greg grins

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee gets back into my truck holding my stomach and drove to Princeton

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy glares at the playful wolfs

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee calls tony

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony was running rouge in the hospital because he was having wolf pup/baby , Tony whines

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee god damn it speeds faster to the hospital

Anthony Markus DiNozzo white Fang/Tony was parting

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee gets to the hospital and runs into the hospital

Anthony Markus DiNozzo whines since he and Greg was close the door. Tony was panting under the bench since he was tired

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee sees tony

Anthony Markus DiNozzo was panting and looks at you

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee sits with you

Anthony Markus DiNozzo lays his wolf head on you and pants

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee puts my hand on Tony's belly

Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs kicks his father's hand inside of the womb of his wolf daddy

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee smiles

Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs was in his wolf form and pushes out of his father womb

Leroy Jethro Gibbs feels Ryan push out of tony womb

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony pushes him out in his form and was in less pain

Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs Ryan lands on his human father and was whimpering because he was wet and cold

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee smiles and takes off my jacket and wrap him in it

Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs whimpers and gums the jacket

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- smiles and tears start to come down

Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs whines and get comfy while still squirming

Anthony Markus DiNozzo sleeps in ball next to Jethro

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee he smiles and whispers you did a good job DiNozzo

Anthony Markus DiNozzo he heard you and nudges you with his nose while sleeping

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee smiles

James Evan Wilson turn to his husky form still wearing his McGill shirt and walks around trying to find tony and Greg

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Cuddy storms out of the office with a broom swings at Wilson husky

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines and covers his eyes, since he knew Wilson not the one to cause the prank

James Evan Wilson whines and walks away to his office and jumps on the couch

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sneaks close to you and nudges you, hoping not to get yelled at you got in trouble when you're not the one who did it

Anthony Markus DiNozzo White fang was cranky and growls at Cuddy

James Evan Wilson he open his husky eyes what house

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House looks at yea, - it was not your fault, it was mine ,sorry bro

James Evan Wilson huff yeah right

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg felt sick but said nothing and lays down in a ball pouting

James Evan Wilson looks at Greg and gets off the couch lay down next to him and nudges him

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House lays close too and tries not to get sick but it was not working really

James Evan Wilson Gets up and walk to the trash bucket and goes back to you and nudges the bucket

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Moony pukes in the trashcan and felt better the lays down again, hating Cuddy right now

James Evan Wilson lies on my back

Anthony Markus DiNozzo pokes your ribs and drops little Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs on your belly and sleeps again next to Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee, since he wants to be with his brothers since he Greg got Wilson in trouble ..

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee oof and holds Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs while he was on my belly

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grins then nibbles on his brother's ear

James Evan Wilson groans what Greg

Anthony Markus DiNozzo grins and spoke up- he bored but he don't want to get yelled at

James Evan Wilson still lying on my back in pain from muscle spasm

Anthony Markus DiNozzo White fang looks at his bro - you ok

James Evan Wilson nods remember when we were growing up and I had a messed bumpy ass bed?

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House yup,, why didn't ask i would have gave you mine , you dummy

Anthony Markus DiNozzo same or put our money together get you another one

James Evan Wilson yea guys that would be great i just can't stand that bed anymore even when i was with amber

Anthony Markus DiNozzo- then we will get you new bed

James Evan Wilson we need to move guys and I'm going to ask Tim if he wants to move in

Anthony Markus DiNozzo I wonder if Leroy will come

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House I still don't know if I am carrying or who the father is

James Evan Wilson he probably will tony he change back to his human form

James Evan Wilson will let's go and see your carrying you been barfing up a storm moony

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House growls playfully

James Evan Wilson smirks

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House nips ya

James Evan Wilson ouch

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House walks past you smirking

James Evan Wilson shakes my head

James Evan Wilson walks behind you

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House scares Cuddy again

Timothy Josiah McGee chuckles and watches

James Evan Wilson come on Greg lets go see if you're carrying or not

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy walks after House and house runs into the room kicks the door in Caddy's face

Timothy Josiah McGee laughs

James Evan Wilson laughs and hears Tim's laugh and turn around and blushes

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grins at you two, tries to sneak out to scare Cuddy again

James Evan Wilson uh hi Timmy

Timothy Josiah McGee hey Jimmy

James Evan Wilson Greg you're staying in here and get that ultrasound

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House growls and sits by the door

James Evan Wilson you're getting that ultrasound Greg

Timothy Josiah McGee snickers - seems he don't want it

James Evan Wilson he going to Tim if he like it or not

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House makes the worse noise for wolf/husky make, he starts howling

James Evan Wilson covers my ears

Timothy Josiah McGee chuckles and covers ears

James Evan Wilson god damns it house

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grins and keeps it up

Timothy Josiah McGee how do get him to stop,, he must be the youngest ,, bc my sis did the same

James Evan Wilson yeah he the youngest by an hour and maybe a head slap would make him stop

Timothy Josiah McGee you sure he will feel it *chuckles* tony gets them too

James Evan Wilson -he will

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House backs in corner and shows teeth.. But he all bark and no teeth but he won't hurt family

James Evan Wilson okay Greg i won't head slap you

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grins and got his way again, tries to open door with his teeth

James Evan Wilson Tim holds the door

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House shows teeth

Timothy Josiah McGee looks at the dog,, but holds the door

James Evan Wilson god damns it house you need a ultrasound and see if you're pregnant

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sits and pouts in his form

Timothy Josiah McGee tries not to open the door

James Evan Wilson I'll get you a snack after

James Evan Wilson Tim don't open the door

Timothy Josiah McGee come on Moony not that look

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House keeps the look going and hoping not to get Gibb's slapped

Timothy Josiah McGee really hard not open the door

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House pouts and whines little since he looking at Tim

Timothy Josiah McGee comes 'on Moony chill

James Evan Wilson please bro

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Moony walks to a corner and pees

James Evan Wilson oh god

Timothy Josiah McGee I guess he was not trying to get out of it lol

James Evan Wilson I guess so

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines but felt better,, and goes to sleep away from the pee and sleeps in a ball to let you two talk

James Evan Wilson will remember that one night stand you and I did*blushes*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House got lose and took off then hid

James Evan Wilson god damn Greg took off

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg walks outside

James Evan Wilson sighs= god Greg is a pain

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg lays in the sun and yawns

James Evan Wilson goes outside and looks for Greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps in a ball

James Evan Wilson pokes you and lays next to you

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sits on you

James Evan Wilson Greg get off

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sits on your leg

James Evan Wilson okay you can sit on my leg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps on ur leg in a ball

James Evan Wilson smiles and put my arms behind my head and closes my eyes

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House one of house baby changes into wolf pup

James Evan Wilson he open his eyes you are pregnant Greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House smiles in his sleep and the second baby changed too

James Evan Wilson -wow Greg you feel heaver on my leg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grins

James Evan Wilson I think my leg is going numb Greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines since he was tired did not want to move

Saturday at 6:56pm · Like

James Evan Wilson sighs okay Greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg got off and sleep by your side

James Evan Wilson smiles and feels one of the baby change and look at my stomach it's a peanut size bump

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House feels the baby change too

James Evan Wilson puts my hand on my stomach

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sees a chipmunk

James Evan Wilson sees the chipmunk and change into a husky

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House chases the little animal

James Evan Wilson follows you

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House catches the little animal

James Evan Wilson giggles in his husky form

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House thinks and goes to scare Cuddy

James Evan Wilson looks at the chipmunk's blood and pukes

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House tastes the blood and then throw it at Cuddy

James Evan Wilson Runs to my office needs Timothy Josiah McGee because I'm throwing up

Timothy Josiah McGee aw,, morning sickness Hun

James Evan Wilson yeah that and Greg got a chipmunk and I saw the blood of it

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House walks around,, Tritter caught house on a catch pole

Timothy Josiah McGee ewe,, I would puke too Hun , rubs your back

James Evan Wilson leans against you*

Timothy Josiah McGee holds you

James Evan Wilson smiles and feels both of the baby change to their husky form

James Evan Wilson will remember that one night stand you and I did*blushes*

Timothy Josiah McGee yes I do remember Hun

James Evan Wilson I uh*takes his hand and put his hand on my stomach*

Timothy Josiah McGee Timmy felt the movement of the baby

James Evan Wilson it not just one baby Tim

Timothy Josiah McGee smiles - wow Hun ,, were going to be parents

James Evan Wilson nods

James Evan Wilson you're going to be a daddy

Timothy Josiah McGee so are you hun

James Evan Wilson smiles will you move in with me

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy screamed bloody murder

James Evan Wilson what the heck is screaming?

Timothy Josiah McGee- sounded like a woman

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg bolts and hides

James Evan Wilson that got to be Cuddy*stands up and walks to caddy's office*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy was shaking bc there was snake .. Greg keeps hiding

James Evan Wilson Cuddy what wrong

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy sputters and points to the snakes - thhhheerrrre .. Its Greg fault,, why can't he behave

James Evan Wilson he will Cuddy don't worry*steps on the snake and killed it*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy- how, I tried everything,, he never learns

James Evan Wilson sighs because he pregnant so am I

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House -Cuddy- he won't calm down and won't listen,, does he listen to you

James Evan Wilson will yeah Cuddy he my brother and he will calm down soon I promises

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy- seems he was in his form, you can leash as punishment,, hope so

James Evan Wilson I'm not going to punish him he my brother

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House hid behind Wilson's leg and pokes his head out,, Cuddy - YOUUUUUUUUUUUU

James Evan Wilson CUDDY DON"T PUNISH HIM

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House backs up and whines,, thinking off running

James Evan Wilson Greg runs to my office

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House runs to Wilson's office and then kicks door close

James Evan Wilson Changes to a husky form and runs to my office and hit my snout

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House curls in a ball and heard his brother hit the door. Giggles

James Evan Wilson whines and scratches the door

Timthony Josiah McGee Tim opens the door and chuckles

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines and looks at his bro

James Evan Wilson GREG OPEN THE DOOR

Timothy Josiah McGee Tim opens the door

James Evan Wilson walks in and lays on the floor with my paws on my snout

Saturday at 8:36pm · Like

James Evan Wilson looks at Tim and whines

Timothy Josiah McGee rubs your head

James Evan Wilson smiles

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House was hiding in your closet

James Evan Wilson keeps whining

Timothy Josiah McGee what wrong boy

James Evan Wilson points to my snout with my paw

Timothy Josiah McGee looks at your nose holds tissue to it

James Evan Wilson smiles in my husky form and nudge his leg to sit down

Timothy Josiah McGee Tim sits down on the couch

James Evan Wilson jumps on the couch and snuggles with you

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Lays under the desk sleeping

James Evan Wilson nudges Tim to snuggle with me and puppy in my belly

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg burps under desk and was hyper

James Evan Wilson looks at Greg and shakes my husky form head and put my head on Tim's lap

Timothy Josiah McGee Holds Jimmy and rubs his belly

James Evan Wilson his tail wags

James Evan Wilson felt both babies change back to human

Saturday at 9:13pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House looks at the door and smirks

James Evan Wilson change back to a human and was tired from being in that form

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House tries to sneak to the door

James Evan Wilson Greg you're staying in here

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House looks at you

James Evan Wilson YOU'RE STAYING IN HERE

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House covers ears with paws

James Evan Wilson giggles

James Evan Wilson so Timothy Josiah McGee you want to move in?

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House chews on his brothers pens

Timothy Josiah McGee I would love two

James Evan Wilson Greg don't chew on them you're going to get ink in your mouth

James Evan Wilson smiles and kisses you

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House throws the pen Jimmy's head

Saturday at 9:24pm · Like

James Evan Wilson passes out by getting hit by the pen

Timothy Josiah McGee kisses you and taps Moony's nose -bad dog

James Evan Wilson comes around

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines lays head down

James Evan Wilson thanks Tim*looks at Greg*thanks Greg for making me pass out

James Evan Wilson man me being in my husky form wiped me out

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House lays ears back and whines

James Evan Wilson sighs and pets his brother head

Timothy Josiah McGee I bet it does hon. Greg seems hyper

James Evan Wilson yea it does when I'm pregnant I don't know why Greg is being hyper

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House lays down, chews his tennis ball

Timothy Josiah McGee could it be his kids genes that's making him hyper

James Evan Wilson lies on the couch and put my head on Tim lap and put my hand on my stomach i would think so

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House tossed his ball off the wall in his form

James Evan Wilson laughs he usually does that?

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House his tennis ball hit him in the held - yip

Timothy Josiah McGee chuckles

James Evan Wilson laughs holding my stomach

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House glares at his bro

Timothy Josiah McGee cranky

James Evan Wilson yup

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House huffs

James Evan Wilson I'm sorry bro but that was so funny felt both babies change to wolf and looks at my belly bigger

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House saw his big belly and Greg smirks then growls when he saw Cuddy and snares

James Evan Wilson I guess the twins are in their wolf forms Tim

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy Screams when she see angry dog snarling at her

Timothy Josiah McGee yes they are *chuckles when Cuddy screams

James Evan Wilson oh god *shakes my head Greg don't scare Cuddy

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House snarls at her,, Cuddy - see

Timothy Josiah McGee laughs

James Evan Wilson yes I see Cuddy- GREG

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines but show his teeth.. Cuddy - can I pass a folder to Wilson *grabs folder tossed to Wilson leg and then kick the door in her face then lays down under the desk to sleep

Timothy Josiah McGee Chuckles - my boss would head slap me

James Evan Wilson felt the babies change back and then i look at the folder

James Evan Wilson what the folder about

James Evan Wilson Open the door and walk to Cuddy's office Cuddy

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House thought to sneak out but was hungry and tried

James Evan Wilson- Greg I bet you're hungry

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House pretends he not but really was

James Evan Wilson Greg you need to eat some with those baby's in ya

Timothy Josiah McGee was eating candy bar

James Evan Wilson you're going to drive me nuts Timmy

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grabs candy and eats it

Timthony Josiah McGee Jimmy,, Moony stole my candy

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee he was still laying on my back with Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs on my stomach while i get sick again so i put him down and ran to the bathroom and throws up

James Evan Wilson Stares at Greg

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony smirks,, - probate don't be cry baby , throws nutter butter

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg catches it and eats it too

James Evan Wilson shakes my head

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony laughs be he was the same way and grins

James Evan Wilson Tim you want to go with me to get a nutter butter or whatever it is

Timothy Josiah McGee yea sure hon ,, you sure he will behave , i mean the both of them

James Evan Wilson yes Timmy Tim they will looks at tony and greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg smirks

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony smirks

James Evan Wilson come on guys please behave

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sighs then pushes Tony on the floor and sleeps on the couch

Anthony Markus DiNozzo yips then lays down

James Evan Wilson laughs and gets up and open my door

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony smirks bc he got idea

James Evan Wilson Tim come on

Timothy Josiah McGee jumps over Tony

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony smirks and moves little

James Evan Wilson laughs and holds out my hand

Timothy Josiah McGee holds your hand

Sunday at 12:30am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House saw tail and smirks

Sunday at 12:30am · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles and walks out of my office

Sunday at 12:30am · Like

James Evan Wilson looks behind tim uh tim?

Sunday at 12:32am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House smirks saw the keys on desk then locks all the doors to in wilson office

Sunday at 12:32am · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony blast the music and sleeps

Sunday at 12:33am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg sleeps

Sunday at 12:33am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee whats wrong hon

Sunday at 12:33am · Like

James Evan Wilson uh you kinda have a tail

Sunday at 12:34am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee yikes ,, why do I have a tail

Sunday at 12:34am · Like

James Evan Wilson you need to master shape shifting

Sunday at 12:34am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee thats little hard ,, i tried out to easy

Sunday at 12:35am · Like

James Evan Wilson i can help you

Sunday at 12:35am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee im not strong like you guys

Sunday at 12:36am · Like

James Evan Wilson tim stops and puts hands on both cheeks and look at him tim i can help you with this

Sunday at 12:37am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee nodded his head - is it easy

Sunday at 12:38am · Like

James Evan Wilson it was kinda easy for me because i was the oldest in my family

Sunday at 12:38am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee I think Tony master it next when he recused Ziva, you don't wanna know ,, or when tony started as NCIS ,, when did greg master it

Sunday at 12:40am · Edited · Like

James Evan Wilson wait a minute ziva is a shape shifter too

Sunday at 12:40am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House greg knew they might get in trouble but oh well

Sunday at 12:41am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee no,, but she is Tony's work partner

Sunday at 12:41am · Like

James Evan Wilson oh gotcha when i started mastering my shape shifting it was hard at first than my dad told me, greg and tony to meditate and think into our soul tim

Sunday at 12:43am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Tim meditates then looks into his soul then changes into his wolf form and he whimpers

Sunday at 12:45am · Like

James Evan Wilson i know it hurts when you first do it but i can help you i still have to work on mine

Sunday at 12:47am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Probie whines looks at ya

Sunday at 12:49am · Like

James Evan Wilson kneels down and pets you

Sunday at 12:49am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg and Tony have tug a war pillow and feathers are every were

Sunday at 12:50am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee rest head on you knee

Sunday at 12:51am · Like

James Evan Wilson looks into your eyes

Sunday at 12:52am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee licks yoy

Sunday at 12:52am · Like

James Evan Wilson chuckles

Sunday at 12:53am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Chase- umm Wilson ,, did you know your office looks like chicken ,, Jimmy got scared and hid behind you

Sunday at 12:54am · Edited · Like

James Evan Wilson what?

Sunday at 12:54am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Chase- nothing

Sunday at 12:54am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House kills the other pillow

Sunday at 12:55am · Like

James Evan Wilson no why does my office like a chicken in there

Sunday at 12:55am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee drools on Jimmy and looks from behind him - Chase - it nothing , i dont want my boss in trouble

Sunday at 12:56am · Like

James Evan Wilson uh tim your drooling on me can you change back to your human form?.

Sunday at 12:57am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee tries think how *changes back*

Sunday at 12:59am · Edited · Like

James Evan Wilson pets tim's coat helping him change back

Sunday at 1:01am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee slowly changes back

Sunday at 1:02am · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles

Sunday at 1:03am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee smiles and saw chases run off

Sunday at 1:05am · Like

James Evan Wilson laughs he not gonna get use to seeing you me tony greg or gibbs like this hun

Sunday at 1:06am · Like

James Evan Wilson tim do you want to be in the twins life?

Sunday at 1:10am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee yes I do hon

Sunday at 1:16am · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles and help you up let's go and get that nutter butter

Sunday at 1:17am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee smiles - i love you jimmy

Sunday at 1:24am · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles back- i love you to timmy tim

Sunday at 1:25am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee how bad do think ur office is *walks with you and holding ur hand

Sunday at 1:26am · Like

James Evan Wilson i don't even wanna know *goes to the vending machine and gets nutter butter i never really tried these

Sunday at 1:27am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee there really good

Sunday at 1:29am · Like

James Evan Wilson they are *gets another nutter butter for me

Sunday at 1:30am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House greg walks on the patio and pees on his side and so does tony then they locked glass up again

Sunday at 1:32am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee chuckles

Sunday at 1:32am · Like

James Evan Wilson we got to get that belly back tim*pats tim's stomach

Sunday at 1:33am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee your brothers chased me

Sunday at 1:34am · Like

James Evan Wilson they did what the hell nobody chase my mc soon to be chubby again

Sunday at 1:35am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee how are you gonna get them back rest head on ur shoulder

Sunday at 1:36am · Like

James Evan Wilson i don't know but i'll think of something

Sunday at 1:36am · Like

James Evan Wilson hey i know a mcnickname for you hun

Sunday at 1:40am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee what is it sweetems

Sunday at 1:41am · Like

James Evan Wilson laughs McChubster

Sunday at 1:41am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee I like honey

Sunday at 1:43am · Like

James Evan Wilson you do why you like the nickname

Sunday at 1:44am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy came in the office and whacks Greg with newspaper then locks the door again ,, greg hid under the desk

Sunday at 1:45am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee cause you chose not tony , hun

Sunday at 1:45am · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles we got to get that belly back when i start showing

Sunday at 1:46am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee I know we will sweetie ,, saw cuddy with news paper

Sunday at 1:47am · Like

James Evan Wilson hey cuddy what ya looking at

Sunday at 1:48am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Cuddy saw nothing in the paper and tossed it out - nothing - Timmy looks at like six head

Sunday at 1:49am · Like

James Evan Wilson huh?

Sunday at 1:50am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee cuddy - there nothing in paper

Sunday at 1:52am · Like

James Evan Wilson oh gotcha see ya later cuddy *starts walking to my office with tim

Sunday at 1:53am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House lays in ball under his bro's desk

Sunday at 1:53am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee walks with Jimmy

Sunday at 1:53am · Like

James Evan Wilson i hope they didn't destroy my office

Sunday at 1:54am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps in ball

Sunday at 1:56am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee hope so too hon

Sunday at 1:57am · Like

James Evan Wilson walks to my door and trys to open it

Sunday at 1:58am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House tony opens the door , greg growls and stays in ball

Sunday at 1:59am · Like

James Evan Wilson woah greg what the hell did you guys do!*looks around

Sunday at 2:00am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines and hid under more of the desk

Sunday at 2:01am · Like

James Evan Wilson tim looks everywhere

Sunday at 2:01am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee what are we looking for hon

Sunday at 2:02am · Like

James Evan Wilson all the pillows are ripped there feathers everywhere it look like a chicken got their feather pick off of it

Sunday at 2:03am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee oh my gosh

Sunday at 2:04am · Like

James Evan Wilson yeah*sighs*it's okay i hated those pillows anyway

Sunday at 2:05am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House greg grows little when timm was close bc he was not happy

Sunday at 2:06am · Like

James Evan Wilson tim don't get close to greg

Sunday at 2:06am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee is he always like this when cuddy hits him

Sunday at 2:08am · Like

James Evan Wilson yea i think so tim

Sunday at 2:09am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House greg was tired and his leg was hurting but sucks it up , which is were cuddy hit him

Sunday at 2:10am · Like

James Evan Wilson greg are you okay?

Sunday at 2:10am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines no and curls in a ball

Sunday at 2:11am · Like

James Evan Wilson walks to greg and pull my chair out and looks at greg

Sunday at 2:13am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House his left leg was swollen and bruised ,, stays in a ball to protect his heg

Sunday at 2:15am · Like

James Evan Wilson oh my gosh tim come here and see this

Sunday at 2:15am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee sure he wont bite , walks over to see

Sunday at 2:16am · Like

James Evan Wilson he won't

Sunday at 2:16am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee looks at greg leg

Sunday at 2:17am · Like

James Evan Wilson it swollen and bruised cuddy i'm gonna ugh

Sunday at 2:17am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines since it hurts and looks at ya

Sunday at 2:18am · Like

James Evan Wilson greg i'm gonna talk to cuddy tim stay with greg and tony

Sunday at 2:18am · Like

James Evan Wilson gets up and walks out of my office to cuddy's cuddy you and me need to talk now

Sunday at 2:27am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Limps over to Tim and lays not close to him , since he little scared .. whines still

Sunday at 9:01am · Like

James Evan Wilson to cuddy why did you hit greg's leg lisa?

Sunday at 9:05am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House i was aiming at his head but he jumped at me

Sunday at 9:06am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Pets Greg to calm him

Sunday at 9:06am · Like

James Evan Wilson growls CUDDY WHY DID YOU HIT GREG!

Sunday at 9:07am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy- he was not listening to me and he was scarying me , I thought you told him to behave

Sunday at 9:12am · Like

James Evan Wilson I DID CUDDY BUT HE"LL WILL SOON ,,walks out of the office and goes back to my office angry

Sunday at 9:14am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House *Greg was still laying in a ball but his bad leg was out little , then sleeps

Sunday at 9:15am · Like

James Evan Wilson walks into the office

Sunday at 9:16am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House moves leg little

Sunday at 9:17am · Like

James Evan Wilson sits next to tim i need to calm down tim

Sunday at 9:17am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee sounds like your boss is pain

Sunday at 9:18am · Like

James Evan Wilson you have no idea she always does this to house

Sunday at 9:19am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines when leg goes in spasm

Sunday at 9:21am · Like

James Evan Wilson how am i gonna make that leg not so swollen

Sunday at 9:22am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Ice pack if he lets go near since its going through a spasm

Sunday at 9:22am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House groans and tries to get to stop but not working

Sunday at 9:23am · Like

James Evan Wilson that would be a good idea hun*gets up and goes to the ER and gets a ice pack and walk back to my office

Sunday at 9:23am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House House bites his tennis ball through the pain

Sunday at 9:25am · Like

James Evan Wilson i guess that spasum is getting wrose

Sunday at 9:25am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee looks you - yea it does hon,, how do go near his leg without getting our fingers bit off

Sunday at 9:27am · Like

James Evan Wilson he'll trust me tim i know it's hard to trust him but i'm gonna try and see if he'll take the ice pack

Sunday at 9:28am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Tim nodded head to understand since he got bit but Jethro aka dog likes him

Sunday at 9:30am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg keeps bitting the ball

Sunday at 9:30am · Like

James Evan Wilson okay greg i'm gonna put the ice pack on your leg okay

Sunday at 9:30am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House growls little but lets his brother near it

Sunday at 9:31am · Like

James Evan Wilson slowly put the ice pack on his brother's leg

Sunday at 9:32am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines bc its cold but his leg spasm chilled little bit

Sunday at 9:33am · Like

James Evan Wilson pets his brother's furry head

Sunday at 9:34am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House glares saying he not furry as you big brother

Sunday at 9:34am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee hahahaha

Sunday at 9:35am · Like

James Evan Wilson oh yes you are bro smirks

Sunday at 9:35am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House nips you playing -not

Sunday at 9:36am · Like

James Evan Wilson okay your not but i'm that furry when i'm in my huskey form

Sunday at 9:36am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House smirks and bobs his head

Sunday at 9:37am · Like

James Evan Wilson chuckles and sits next to tim

Sunday at 9:38am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg chews on your shoe laces

Sunday at 9:38am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee laughs at moony

Sunday at 9:39am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee holds his partner

Sunday at 9:41am · Like

James Evan Wilson i bet your want my shoe lace huh greg

Sunday at 9:42am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House grins and chews on your laces

Sunday at 9:43am · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles put my head on tim's shoulder

Sunday at 9:44am · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee laughs and holds you

Sunday at 9:45am · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles

Sunday at 9:45am · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House nimblest on your shoe laces still

Sunday at 1:34pm · Like

James Evan Wilson chuckles and feel one of the babies change to wolf pup

Sunday at 1:36pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Feels his pups move around

Sunday at 1:38pm · Like

James Evan Wilson puts my hand on my stomach

Sunday at 1:39pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines and was getting bored

Sunday at 1:41pm · Like

James Evan Wilson i think i'm done for the week

Sunday at 1:41pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House barks - saying he is too

Sunday at 1:47pm · Like

James Evan Wilson i hope we can get out of here i'm getting stared at

Sunday at 1:47pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House greg growls at the people staring

Sunday at 1:48pm · Like

James Evan Wilson where tim?

Sunday at 1:49pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee sneaks up on you playfully

Sunday at 1:53pm · Like

James Evan Wilson looks around my office

Sunday at 1:53pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee *licks your ear in my wolf form

Sunday at 1:54pm · Like

James Evan Wilson laughs and change to my huskey form and licks your nose and ran out of my office

Sunday at 1:55pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Changes after you and trips Cuddy but catches up to you . licks your ear again

Sunday at 1:56pm · Like

James Evan Wilson runs faster away from you and stick out my tongue

Sunday at 1:57pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House House pees on cuddy and then Cuddy smacks his nose. yips then runs off out of the hospital

Sunday at 1:57pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee ponches on ya

Sunday at 1:58pm · Like

James Evan Wilson pulps on the ground ufff

Sunday at 1:58pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee lays on ya , licks your ear *grins*

Sunday at 1:59pm · Like

James Evan Wilson McChubster get off of me your heavy as heck

Sunday at 2:00pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee smirks and nips your ear playfully runs off speeding fast , steps on cuddy

Sunday at 2:01pm · Like

James Evan Wilson eyes goes wide*wow he can run fast

Sunday at 2:02pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House chuckles and sneaks up on his bro - yup

Sunday at 2:02pm · Like

James Evan Wilson jumps and looks at you i need my sweatshirt i can't stand it being naked in my huskey form

Sunday at 2:03pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House greg tossed his bag on ground then tossed you your sweat shirt

Sunday at 2:07pm · Like

James Evan Wilson thanks bro*stands up on my high leg and puts my sweatshirt

Sunday at 2:07pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House barks your welcome

Sunday at 2:08pm · Like

James Evan Wilson thanks bro runs to tim and pounces on tim

Sunday at 2:08pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Tim was startled and licks Jimmy's nose

Sunday at 2:09pm · Like

James Evan Wilson laughs

Sunday at 2:10pm · Like

James Evan Wilson barks- gotcha mcchubster

Sunday at 2:13pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee blew in your ear and smirks

Sunday at 2:13pm · Like

James Evan Wilson shakes my head

Sunday at 2:14pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House ahaha *laughs you two and then watched Tony get you both wet*

Sunday at 2:14pm · Like

James Evan Wilson shakes my fur from being wet

Sunday at 2:15pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House chuckles and Anthony Markus DiNozzo does it with the hose

Sunday at 2:17pm · Like

James Evan Wilson growls

Sunday at 2:17pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Tony changes in his form before his brother catches him

Sunday at 2:23pm · Like

James Evan Wilson runs to tony i can still run pretty good even i'm 2 weeks pregnant

Sunday at 2:24pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Tim watches and smirks

Sunday at 2:33pm · Like

James Evan Wilson i can still out run you tim even i'm carrying your kids!

Sunday at 2:34pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Tony runs and Greg sit next Tim- greg barks - in your dreams bro

Sunday at 2:34pm · Like

James Evan Wilson you wanna try when we get our of here

Sunday at 2:35pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House barks - yea

Sunday at 2:37pm · Like

James Evan Wilson smiles

Sunday at 2:37pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Tony/Greg - we will smoke ya Paddy ,

Sunday at 2:38pm · Edited · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee hahahaha

Sunday at 2:38pm · Like

James Evan Wilson quit calling me paddy

Sunday at 2:39pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House chuckles

Sunday at 2:42pm · Like

James Evan Wilson shakes my head

Sunday at 2:43pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Cuddy threw deaged potion at greg ,, Greg shrank

Sunday at 2:44pm · Like

James Evan Wilson Growls at cuddy

Sunday at 2:45pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg hids since he smaller

Sunday at 2:45pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee tries pick up the nippy growling puppy

Sunday at 2:47pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House squirms

Sunday at 2:48pm · Like

James Evan Wilson greg come on it's not that bad

Sunday at 2:57pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee did he did this as kid Jimmy

Sunday at 2:58pm · Like

James Evan Wilson a little

Sunday at 2:59pm · Like

James Evan Wilson i'm ready to get out of here

Sunday at 3:02pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines thinking you leave me with the scary lady

Sunday at 3:03pm · Like

James Evan Wilson can we please go home and i'm gonna gonna leave you cuddy

Sunday at 3:04pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg runs past Wilson in his now puppy form

Sunday at 3:08pm · Like

James Evan Wilson woah

Sunday at 3:09pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House cause greg saw small chipmunk

Sunday at 3:09pm · Like

James Evan Wilson oh no not another chipmunk

Sunday at 3:10pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House smirks in his puppy form but the chipmunk was still alive

Sunday at 3:12pm · Like

James Evan Wilson phew

Sunday at 3:19pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Moony keeps play with it

Sunday at 3:20pm · Like

James Evan Wilson giggles in his huskey form and looks at tim and pokes his chubby belly

Sunday at 3:22pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Laughs and nudges - you can get little moony ,

Sunday at 3:24pm · Like

James Evan Wilson ok hun*walks over to greg and picks him up

Sunday at 3:25pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House whines since he was playing bc he stills has chimpmunk

Sunday at 3:28pm · Like

James Evan Wilson come on greg you can play a chipmunk later

Sunday at 3:29pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House drops the chimpmunk and squirms little but was calm

Sunday at 3:31pm · Like

James Evan Wilson *looks at tim you think you and i be good parents?

Sunday at 3:32pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee yes I do hon ,, we got Greg to practice on since I know deage potion take 3 months

Sunday at 3:33pm · Like

James Evan Wilson oh man greg is gonna have a belly when the babie change back to human and to a huskey

Sunday at 3:35pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee I think his kids gonna stay baby form

Sunday at 3:35pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House was sleeply and changes into his human form

Sunday at 3:36pm · Like

James Evan Wilson stands up and holds lil greg

Sunday at 3:36pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House in small voice - im gonna egg Cuddy

Sunday at 3:38pm · Like

James Evan Wilson no your not buddy

Sunday at 3:38pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Changes into human from and smiles - lil greg is cute

Sunday at 3:38pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House oh hush probie

Sunday at 3:39pm · Like

James Evan Wilson he kinda is babe*smiles and change back to human form

Sunday at 3:39pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee smiles - i drive ,,

Sunday at 3:40pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House holds on to his bro - why can't I egg her

Sunday at 3:40pm · Like

James Evan Wilson ok,,grab my duffel bag because you don't need to greg

Sunday at 3:41pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House ok ok , I wont *crosses his little arms *

Sunday at 3:42pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee chuckles - he gonna be hand full

Sunday at 3:43pm · Like

James Evan Wilson oh yeah he gonna and my cravings laughs

Sunday at 3:44pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee how are we gonna handle that lol

Sunday at 3:44pm · Like

James Evan Wilson oh I don't know we can get your favorite ice cream and mine

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "what am I chop liver, with the ice cream

Timothy Josiah McGee chuckles - sounds good Hun

James Evan Wilson ha-ha-ha "I know but was getting your favorite ice cream bro

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House lays head on Jimmy's shoulder and sleeps

James Evan Wilson smiles

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps for once comfortable

James Evan Wilson "we are going to be awesome parents

Timothy Josiah McGee yes we are *smiles* where do drive too

James Evan Wilson" I don't know I guess to Greg and mine house

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps in your arms and rests his head on your shoulder

James Evan Wilson" I know where the house is let me drive

Timothy Josiah McGee "alright Hun,, pass you the keys

James Evan Wilson thanks babe*smiles and walks to the car and puts lil Greg in the car then walks to the driver seat

Timothy Josiah McGee gets in shot gun

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps in a ball

James Evan Wilson gets in and starts the car and looks at Tim

Timothy Josiah McGee looks at yah and smiles

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps in a ball

James Evan Wilson starts the car and drove home

Timothy Josiah McGee looks out the window and smiles

James Evan Wilson "what do ya think Hun

Timothy Josiah McGee New Jersey so peaceful

James Evan Wilson" I know Tim, I hope Tony and Gibbs move here I don't know how are you three are going to get to dc

Timthony Josiah McGee Gibbs Driving

James Evan Wilson laughs yeah you got a point there

Sunday at 6:09pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House giggles - I'm hungry ,, can we Have KFC for dinner Jimmy

Sunday at 6:09pm · Like

James Evan Wilson yeah bro*stops at a stop light and feel my stomach growls

Sunday at 6:10pm · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House his tummy growls too

Sunday at 6:13pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee chuckles - his driving scares me

Sunday at 6:13pm · Like

James Evan Wilson at least i don't drive like that puts my hand on my stomach and drive to KFC

Sunday at 6:14pm · Like

James Evan Wilson it would be cool to have you tony and gibbs live with me and greg

Sunday at 6:18pm · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee i con them hon

Sunday at 6:19pm · Like

James Evan Wilson i'm gonna love it when you guys move

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "Tony and I can watch movies and play games

Timthony Josiah McGee I am too ,, its so peaceful

James Evan Wilson hey same here Greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House giggles

James Evan Wilson laughs and gets to KFC

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House no veggies bro

James Evan Wilson yes bro for those baby's in ya

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House damn,, I hate veggies

James Evan Wilson "just do it Greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "ok- ok- ok

James Evan Wilson smirks

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House huffs – "you going to eat them bro

James Evan Wilson "eat what

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House "veggies *smirks*

James Evan Wilson i will bro

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House good

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson gets out of the car and pick up lil greg and waits for tim

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House holds on to his big bro looks at Timmy

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson timmy come on

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee foood *jumps out of the car*

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House hahaha

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson jeez tim*laughs*

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee what ,,, I'm hungry *laughs*

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson *laughs and hold out my hand*

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee *holds your hand*

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson *smiles and walks into KFC*what you wanna eat bro*looks at greg*

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House the popcorn chicken meal *giggles and pokes his brother's mates ear*

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee Jumps when he felt that

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson laughs alright bro what about you timmy

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House giggles , knows he can get away with the poking

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson ruffle greg hair

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee 2pc boneless chicken meal hon

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson i'm gonna get that i hope i don't puke it back up

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee just slow hon *whispers - veggies*

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson i don't tim*goes to the front table and orders*okay can i get a popcorn chicken meal with veggies 2 2pc boneless chicken meal one with veggies what you guys what to drink?

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House coke with cherri favlor

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee just coke hon

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson a coke with cherry flavor *looks at tim*tim

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee coke

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson a coke and an mountain dew please

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House burps at the lady

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson greg!

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House what

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson be nice

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House that was nice ,, she looks like poo poo head

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson GREG!

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee tries not laugh

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson looks at tim

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House chuckles , since he wont get in trouble ... the Lady gives them there dinner

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee he just like Tony

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson *goes to the soda machine and gets the sodas*

21 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee helps you with the sodas

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson yeah he is

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson thanks babe

21 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sits on the table

21 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson waits for the food

21 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo was sleeping but was lonly

Timothy Josiah McGee goes to get the food , then gives them there food

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee walks to tony and lays next to you

James Evan Wilson goes to the table that lil Greg was at

Anthony Markus DiNozzo holds you close- sweetie, do want to live with Greg, Tony, McGee, Jimmy. Palmer when he comes up here, *gives you puppy eye look*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sits on the table hungry

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-yes tony since I'm pregnant to tone*smiles*

James Evan Wilson *sits at the table*

Anthony Markus DiNozzo how long are you

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- I think around 3 weeks

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg sat on the table eating his food,, ignored the veggies

20 hours ago · Edited · Like

James Evan Wilson Greg come eat the veggies

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo wow sweetie ,, just like my brother Jimmy

20 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House they look like vomit

20 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee eats his food smiling you both

20 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson greg eat the veggies

20 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House but Jimmy

20 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson starts eating my food slowly

20 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson no but greg

20 hours ago · Like

Timthony Josiah McGee whispers - think he eat it hon

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee yeah but wilson is 2 weeks

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo i thought he was three weeks

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee oh okay i he is but who i'm carrying the kids and who the father

20 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson i got an idea greg if you eat the veggies we'll get you ice cream

20 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House greg made a face but ate it

20 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson see tim

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo I know who the father to gregs twins ,, and Jimmy's kids

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee you do?

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo yes ,, but don't head slap them

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee i won't tony

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tim is father of Wilson's Twins and Palmer is the father of Greg's kids and palmer dont know

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee woah tim being a father and palmer oh man

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo yup ,, i am daddy too and so are you

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee i know that dinozzo you had my kid pokes your belly

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo laughs and tries not make you tickle me

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee you need to lose that belly tony

20 hours ago · Edited · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo I will without veggies

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee and why not with the veggie dinozzo raised an eye brow

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee tony dinozzo why you will not eat any veggies?

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo my father gave them to me as punishment and Greg

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee oh i'm ...

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo shrugs his shoulders - its ok hon

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee what about james tony

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo no ,, james was the good one

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee oh i wonder what tim and greg and james are doing

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo I got text and there at KFC .. Tony got changed into little kid ,, has bad manners

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee you mean greg

20 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo yes , greg

20 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee put my hand on my stomach were are we?

19 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Can we go get ice cream *pouts *

15 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson ice cream would be good right now

15 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House lets go , Lets go *jumps up and down *

15 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson have you eatten your veggies bro

15 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo what do think we should do hon

15 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee where tim and james*sits up*

15 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo out to dinner and talking with little greg ,, I know were the house is if you wanna go

15 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee you do and yeah

15 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo smirks

13 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House yes I did bro , can we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

13 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee why your smirking dinozzo

13 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson yes bro we can go and gets some ice cream for all of us

13 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo hate hospitals ,, so lets go

13 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Sweet , jumps off the table and runs to the door

13 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee we all know that tony i still hate hospital after what happend to me with that basterd

13 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo that bastard was moron ,, I was worried about you

13 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House taps his little foot - move it old man

13 hours ago · Like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee you were even though i couldn't remember who you were

13 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson hey greg i'm not that old

13 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House but your slow

13 hours ago · Like

Anthony Markus DiNozzo yea ,, thats what worried all of us ,, we were goning crazy

13 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson yeah but i'm pregnant and so are you

13 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House yes I remember bro ,, but my babies are not that big to slow me down

13 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson mine doesn't ether yet bro

13 hours ago · Like

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House I know , *pouts* why are you two slow

13 hours ago · Like

James Evan Wilson because I'm the one pregnant and I don't know why Tim is*looks at Tim*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House crosses his little arms - even I'm not that slow bro

James Evan Wilson Greg your being a pain

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House I am not *yawns*

James Evan Wilson are too*smiles*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House is not -not -not -not

James Evan Wilson ok- ok- Greg let's get some ice cream for the whole family

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House ok, then move it old man *giggles*

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Hon can we go now since you're driving

Timothy Josiah McGee chuckles and smiles

James Evan Wilson I'm not old!*walks out of the KFC*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House are, in mid 30s bro *giggles*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee yes tony we get out of here where Ryan

Anthony Markus DiNozzo *Holds Ryan Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs and was ready to go*

James Evan Wilson okay Greg

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House smirks and burps while giggles

Leroy Jethro Gibbs laughs

James Evan Wilson shakes my head

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee yeah we can go

Anthony Markus DiNozzo walks with you out of the hospital

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee holds my stomach trying not get sick

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House giggles,, tries to get in the car

Anthony Markus DiNozzo not feeling well sweetie

James Evan Wilson *picks up Greg and put him in the car*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee not really

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sits down and tries not to yawn

James Evan Wilson someone sleepy

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House -is not

James Evan Wilson okay Greg you're not

James Evan Wilson *goes to the driver seat and gets in*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House falls asleep

James Evan Wilson -I know it laughs are you coming in so we can go home Timmy?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee let's go tony

Timothy Josiah McGee gets in the car and smiles - he said he was not tired

James Evan Wilson -yup he did but he sleeping now Hun

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- tony let's go before I head slap you

Timothy Josiah McGee smiles at you - you're going to be great father

James Evan Wilson i hope so Tim and you're going to be a great dad too Tim

James Evan Wilson I really hope so

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House sleeps lying down

Anthony Markus DiNozzo boss lets go *smirks*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee don't call me boss I'm your partner and lover

Anthony Markus DiNozzo sorry Hun kisses you

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- Kisses you back

James Palmer Text- hey boss

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee here my phone go off I take out of my pocket huh it a text from palmer text him back hey palmer

James Palmer text- boss, I want to be with Greg, I adopted little boy as well

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee text-go right ahead I'm allowing you be with Greg, Palmer

Timothy Josiah McGee smiles and thinks

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- what yea thinking Hun*starts the car

James Palmer -aren't we all breaking rule 12

Anthony Markus DiNozzo who going to drive

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- yeah but I'm dating tony and Tim is dating Greg brother i think that rule is long gone palmer and I'm driving DiNozzo

Timothy Josiah McGee "how big is the new house Hun

James Evan Wilson "I bet it's huge

James Palmer "does that rule work at work too or no, just letting you know , i adopted a child

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- "no it doesn't anymore palmer

James Evan Wilson I don't know

Timothy Josiah McGee ok sweetie *smiles*

James Evan Wilson smiles and drives out to the parking lot

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee but yeah I'm driving tony

Anthony Markus DiNozzo just no speeding or you miss the new house love *chuckles*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee I won't drive like Ziva does

James Evan Wilson "I bet our room is beautiful

Anthony Markus DiNozzo "her driving almost killed me and Tim that day

James Palmer Drives with Moody child name Jackie Aaron Hotchner who is three year old who is hyper and Bored in the car

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee I'm not going to drive like that tony not when i feel like crap and having Ryan in the car

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House snores on and was having bad dream but did not scream

Anthony Markus DiNozzo love you sweetie *pass you the keys*

Timothy Josiah McGee I think so too sweetie,,

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee love you to DiNozzo*walks out of the hospital*

James Evan Wilson I can't wait to see it I hope the bed is comfortable

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee i wonder who this kid that palmer adopted

Anthony Markus DiNozzo I wonder if he good kid

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee I hope so

Timothy Josiah McGee Yea, I just want to cuddle with yea sweetie

James Evan Wilson I know me to for sure Tim*smiles*

Timothy Josiah McGee smiles and kisses you, noticed you changed

Doctor-Gregory Deacon "House bro u looks old

James Evan Wilson looks in the rear view mirror" WHAT THE FUCK!

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House ha-ha

James Evan Wilson WHO THE HELL DID THIS

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House would we get in trouble

James Evan Wilson "OF COURSE I EVEN HAVE GIBBS ANGER NOW

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House then not going to say

James Evan Wilson UGH gets to a rest stop and gets out and throws up

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House locks the cars door since Tim was with you,, and you left the keys in the car

James Evan Wilson runs to the bushes and keeps throwing up

Timothy Josiah McGee Rubs his lovers back

James Evan Wilson feels your hand on my back

Anthony Markus DiNozzo Tony was sleeping

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee starts the car and drove tony where is this house your talking about

James Evan Wilson I don't want to be Gibbs Tim

Anthony Markus DiNozzo it's in the woods boss, you're on the right road, just drive to see dirt road saying fox Run

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Gibbs okay tony*keeps driving*

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House wants ice cream and yet he sleepily

James Evan Wilson "Tim helps me I don't want to be Gibbs!

James Evan Wilson "who did this Timmy

Timothy Josiah McGee "the only one who knows is Tony and Greg

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-"Gibbs see a sign of fox run hey I think I found it

James Evan Wilson those two did ugh*sits on the ground

Timothy Josiah McGee "no only one did, but not sure

James Evan Wilson holds my stomach

Timothy Josiah McGee rubs your belly

James Evan Wilson" god I hate this when I'm Gibbs right now

Anthony Markus DiNozzo yup this is it Hun

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-McGee goes on the dirt road god this road is bumpy as heck hold my stomach trying not to get sick

Timothy Josiah McGee I know sweetie,, what are we going to do with monsters that did this to you Hun

James Evan Wilson "Make Tony and Greg be heavy like you were"

Timothy Josiah McGee "ha-ha"

James Evan Wilson "hey it's worth a shot"

Timothy Josiah McGee "yup it is, you ask who it is since you got one of the monsters?"

James Evan Wilson "oh I will I might go Gibbs" laughs

Timothy Josiah McGee" this will be fun"

James Evan Wilson" I hope so" smiles

Timothy Josiah McGee "do you think he awake"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House was sleeping in a ball and was hearing thunder in the distances

James Evan Wilson "I think he still sleeping"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House Greg woke up and looks around and was hearing thunder in the distances still

Anthony Markus DiNozzo "this road sucks we have to pave it"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Tony I know I'm still trying not to get sick

James Evan Wilson "oh no he awake Hun"

Timothy Josiah McGee" he looks bored"

James Evan Wilson" yeah he does, Can you help me up"

Timothy Josiah McGee "yea sure Hun"

James Evan Wilson" Please Tim"

Timothy Josiah McGee *helps you up * "there you go baby"

James Evan Wilson "thanks god a hate this again"

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House here thunder in his puppy from

Timothy Josiah McGee I know sweetie, *rubs you back

Doctor-Gregory Deacon House covers ears with his paws

James Evan Wilson hears thunder "oh god we should get to the new house Tim

Timothy Josiah McGee "I Think that's good idea sweetie "

Anthony Markus DiNozzo finally sees the new house


End file.
